The Gold Thread of Hope
by Sichuan Lotus
Summary: It seems like another normal school year for Hong Kong and his very Asian family in the world of Hetalia. But what happens when a new girl appears? What happens when she's his roommate? What is she the representation of? And most of all, what is she hiding? (Asians spotlighted in this fic) (I don't own the cover image!)
1. Another Normal School Year-Not!

_Me: Haiii therrr everyone. I've really been into Hetalia and then I found out about Hetalia fanfiction. The first time, I hit my head on the table because I been so stupid to not realize it sooner, I've been reading fanfiction for...let's just say a pretty long time SO, Disclaimer Time! (drags Hong Kong into this thing)_

_Hong Kong: *grumble* Why me? I hate talking…_

_Me: Awww, please?_

_Hong Kong: *stare*_

_Me: Fine, I give you fireworks._

_Hong Kong: Fire crackers._

_Me: What's the diff-_

_Hong Kong: (glaring daggers)_

_Me: Okay, Okay, Okay ( throws __**firecrackers**_ _at him)._

_Hong Kong: S.L. (Sichuan Lotus) does not own Hetalia…_

_Me: But I do own my OC _( ^ - ^ ) _!_

* * *

Bang! A wok pan came flying to the bedroom doors of all the asians. " I won't allow you guys to be late for the first day of school, aru!" shouted China, as he rushed back into the kitchen.

One by one the younger nations stirred. Japan was the first one who came out of his room, followed by a smiling taiwan, a sleepy Korean mumbling something like " Sleep originated in Korea," and a no-expression Hong Kong.

One by one they settled down, China set down the food, and everyone was suddenly wide awake. Japan showed the onigiris how it was done (in a mannerly fashion), Taiwan scooped up the xiajiao with relish, Korea attacked the kimchi with no hesitation, and Hong Kong showed no mercy to the steamed buns. China couldn't help but smile, these kids. And the authoress couldn't help but snatch a few of each with her not-as-awesome-as-Prussia powers.

"Alright, important matters first! Everyone is packed and ready right, aru?"

" Hai."

" Yes teacher!"

" Totally, Aniki! Readiness originated in Korea!" ( earns a wok pan in the face )

" Mm…"

" Ok, then, the classes for this year, aru: Kiku and I are going to Beautiful World College; Mei and Im Yong Soo, World Series, senior; and Le- Wang Jia Long, junior, aru."

Everyone nodded and continued to stuff their faces. Though Mei, Im Yong Soo, and Leon were still in high school, they still had dorms there. Countries only went home when they were in Axis Powers Elementary because they needed a older nation to take care of them.

After everyone was done eating, China cleared the dishes like a ninja(literally). " Alright! Gather your things, and lets go, aru!

* * *

Me: Sorry this the beginning is a little boring guys. I swear, it'll get more interesting in the next chapter. Review!


	2. Roommates

_Me: So, as I promised last time, it'll get more interesting...here we go! Disclaimer!_

_China: Why should I, aru?_

_Me: Hmmph, getting rebellious are we? (evil glint suddenly flashes in eyes). If you don't, I'll make Russia your, ahen, boyfriend in the story._

_China: (Pales) SichuanLotusdoesnotownhetaliathanktheimperialpalace._

_Me: _( ^ - ^ )

* * *

" Who'd you get, da ze?" Korea called as he came bounding towards Hong Kong. The Asians had just gotten their schedules."Aniki just did the funniest thing ever, da ze! He saw that his roommate was Russia and threw a said something like, ' If you don't change this, I'll block off all the trade and imports from China with this place!' And the whole time, Russia was behind him, da ze!"

" Mmmm," said a expressionless Hong Kong, who continued observing his schedule: 1 period, World History-mixed class; 2 period, AP Language Arts; 3 period, PE; 4 period, Martial Arts; 5 period, Lunch; 6 period, Chemistry; 7 period, AP Calculus. He furrowed his eyebrows a little, Martial Arts right after PE? Not the best choice, he would ask for a change later…

Korea peared over Hong Kong's shoulder, which was quite easy. " Ohhhh, no wonder you have that look on your face, you have no roommate, da ze!" grinned Im Yong Song.

"What?" whispered a alarmed Hong Kong. HIs eyes scanned to the bottom of the wasn't right...great another thing to report to the office. " I need t o go to the office," he called out to Korea. With that, he picked up his red travelling bag with a huge lotus on it, and walked towards the office.

"Seeya, da ze!"

* * *

Meanwhile, with China…

"What do you mean, I can't have a different roommate, aru?"

" I'm sorry sir, we paired everyone up already, everything will be messed up if we changed it."

"I don't care, aru! I refuse to room with..._him_," said the Chinese man, pointing at the smiling Russian."

" Is something wrong, comrade?"

"Forget it, aru!" said China as he lugged his five star suitcase (seriously it was five starred!) towards his room, with a still smiling Russia who followed silently and without any luggage.

* * *

Meanwhile with Taiwan…

"Yes!" cried a triumphant Taiwan who just found out she had all her classes with her best friend, Hungary.

"OMG, Mei. I have all the same classes as you _and_ am your roommate." Elizaveta exclaimed. What could get better? That was when when the AWESOME Gilbert walked by.

"Kesesesesese! The awesome me has arrived!" exclaimed a triumphant Prussian, who struck an awesome pose (with a cute little chick on his shoulder).

"Geez Gilbert! You scared me! That was not awesome at all!" (No need of a snappy comeback, saying Gilbert was awesome was probably the most insulting thing to him.)

"What?! Everything I do is awesome!"

"In your dreams!" muttered Hungary.

"Yes! My dreams _are_ awesome!"

"Lets go to our dorms Mei," said an annoyed Hungary.

Mei quickly bowed politely to Prussia and rushed after Hungary. Her friend had some weird relationships with guys, for example: Rodrich.

* * *

Meanwhile with Japan…

The Japanese man walked up the steps. He had nearly died of embarrassment when his onii-er, I mean, his _partner_ threw a fit about changing a roommate. He was still reflecting on it. " I must remind him to mind his manners!" But usually, China wasn't one to go around yelling, _he_ was the one that always told Taiwan, Korea, and Hong Kong to mind their manners…he must have been really upset.

Japan arrived at his door and found a already-asleep-Greece on one of the bed, his stuff everywhere. Japan sighed as he started to pick up the things.

Back to Hong Kong…

Hong Kong entered the office door and went to the front desk. A woman with beige colored hair, a headband, and two bobby pins, and umm, a really big chest sat there: Ukraine. "Why there you are Hong Kong, we were just about to call you to the office. Meet your new roommate, she goes by the name Maylene."

* * *

_Me: How'd do you guys like it so far?_

_Korea: No fair! Why don't I get a girl roommate?_

_Me: I didn't want the poor girl to suff- I mean…( I almost gave away a spoiler!)_

_Korea: Hmmph, spoilsport, keeping secrets, da ze._

_Me: Read on and you'll find out._

_Korea: Review! _


	3. The First day of School

_Me: So people, did I torture you guys? (smiles evilly)_

Hong Kong: I really don't know what that weird girl is up to.

Me: You don't need to.

_Hong Kong: You know don't you?_

_Me: Of course! Now do the disclaimer!_

_Hong Kong: Tell me who she is._

_Me: She's Maylene_

_Hong Kong: (sigh) Lotus xiao mei (little sister) doesn't own Hetalia._

* * *

Hong Kong glanced at the girl standing behind the desk. She was clearly Asian - her black hair was tied up into a long black ponytail that reached her waist, and two black strands fell in front of her shoulders that also hung to her waist; she had black eyes and was wearing a red sleeveless silk _qipao _with "disconnected" black butterfly sleeves; white silk pants that ended right below her knee; and black flats.

She looked _too_ much like his genderbent form… but her eyes, they were sharp and black, everyone in the Asian family had brown eyes, even China. And there was that other thing, why would her name be Maylene? She was clearly Asian... well, he was Asian too but still, he was under british control before.

Hong Kong picked up his bag, and headed for his dorm. The girl followed him uncertainly, not used to the school grounds. They arrived after a short flight of stairs, Hong Kong opened the door with a click of the key, waiting for the girl to come in. She stepped in cautiously, as if she was expecting something to attack her. He began to unpack.

" I get top bunk," she suddenly said.

Hong Kong slightly rose an eyebrow.

" Sure, whatever," he said, continuing to unpack.

The girl sniffed and threw her stuff onto the top bunk and climbed up nimbly. She plopped down and stared at him. He ignored her. The silence was awkward but none of them spoke.

" So… what's your name?" she finally asked.

"Leon"

" You represent an Asian country, I'm guessing."

Hong Kong nodded slightly, this conversation was getting nowhere. Buy there was something that tugged at the back of his mind.

"Who are _you_?" he finally asked.

" Hmmph, none of your business," she replied haughtily, her eyes hardening suddenly. She flopped down on her bed and turned away from him.

He shrugged and lied down on the bottom bunk.

* * *

The next morning…

Hong Kong woke up early. He reviewed his schedule and classes. Nope, no change in his schedule. He peeked at the weird girl. She was still buried under her blankets with only half of her face sticking out. He grinned as he got a brilliant idea.

Hong Kong rummaged through his treasure box. Target spotted. He reached for his firecrackers ( yes there is a difference, the authoress learned that the hard way) and lit it up silently, his eyes glistening with mischief. He crept towards the bunk and waited… BANG!POW!CRACK! The girl jolted up. She looked around alarmed and suddenly threw something out of nowhere. He dodged the flying objects and examined it closely. Needles? They resembled needles, but was longer and a bit thicker.

" I thought needle weapons only appeared in movies." Hong Kong said, amused.

The girl glared at him but said nothing. She jumped off the top bunk and marched to pluck off her needles.

" So...you're not a some kind of ninja?"

Another glare received.

"You're glad that they weren't poisoned," she said coolly, as she disposed them.

Hong Kong shrugged again as he walked out the door.

Once again, the girl seemed unsure, and when she saw him leaving, she yelped, " Wait for me!" and hurriedly gathered her things, as she trailed behind him.

* * *

_Me: Anyone want to do a random guess on who this girl is?_

_China: I have a strange feeling about her..._

_Me: Yup, you should_

_China: I just can't remember..._

_Me: Review!_


	4. Follow My Sister!

_Me: B-bbb-bbbb_

_Taiwan: You OK?_

_Me: K-kkk-kkkk_

_Taiwan: …_

_Me: (finally calms down) I got my first review!_

_Taiwan: Congratulations! Lotus xiao mei._

_Me: Yep, I really didn't expect a review so quick ( I have a low self-esteem) . Thank you to MELZA-CHAN! Yes, I am totally psyched now! _

* * *

**To MELZA-CHAN: Don't worry, I am continuing this no matter what! Thank you for the review! (Bows like a thousand times) Stay tuned! P.S. I also like the Hetalia fanfic "Isolation" I reviewed for her! Hey, look! I'm right above you for chapter 11! P.P.S I'll give ya a hint. This girl isn't a country, she's a province.**

* * *

Taiwan: Melza xiao mei, you really shouldn't have done that. Now she's probably going to write like the wind!

_Me: Heehee ( Already starting fifth chapter)_

_Taiwan: (Sigh) Lotus doesn't own Hetalia._

* * *

Maylene wasn't sure about this place. She was kind of scared too. She had the same history class as Leon, thank goodness, she wasn't sure if she could find her way around here.

She walked into the room and suddenly bumped into Hong Kong with a little "oof." She looked in the direction Hong Kong was: a young man with tousled blond hair and green eyes stood there. He was definitely older than her, but not quite so old, he looked as if he was in his early twenties . She was guessing he was the teacher.

Hong Kong's eyes looked weird as if he was hiding something beneath those brown orbs . He then continued to a random set. Maylene walked up to the young man. His name tag read "Arthur Kirkland."

"Hello, My name's Maylene, I'm new here."

Mr. Kirkland smiled, his , er, bushy eyebrows raising a bit.

" It's nice to meet you."

He had a heavy accent...British?

" I'm guessing you are England?"

"Indeed I am. Class is about to start, why don't you stay up here and introduce yourself to the class later? Most of the students have known each other since elementary."

Maylene nodded and stood next to him.

* * *

China looked at his schedule, he was teaching martial arts? He nodded in approvement. Selected seniors in high school and college were volunteering to help teach a class. He had really wanted to get something like cooking...but martial arts was still good! After all, it did originate in China (gosh, he's been living with Korea for too long, but at least it was true...) He started out for his first class, he didn't need to go to the high school until fourth period.

* * *

" Hello, my name is Maylene, I like the Arts."

Maylene's voice quavered a bit. She wasn't used to so many people.

"Alright, everyone, be nice, show her around, if she needs help, help her." said England. He directed her to the spot behind Hong Kong. Hong Kong grumbled. He didn't need her tagging around him 24/7.

"Alright class, we are starting with the Middle Ages, flip to page 104."

* * *

Hong Kong didn't know what could get worse- England or that girl. They were both pretty annoying. He opened the textbook without enthusiasm. Tap, tap. He reluctantly turned around.

" What do you want?" Leon whispered furiously.

" I don't know where the science classroom is." she said.

" Your don't have science until next period!"

" I know! But, I need to go there next period!"

Hong Kong rolled his eyes, she was such a pain.

" Your's is in SCI - 2."

" Where's that?"

" It's…! Forget it. I think you have that class with Mei, follow her later."

" Who's Mei?"

" My sister! Now-"

" You have a sister?"

"Yes! I'll show you who she is later, and just follow her!"

"OK."

* * *

Mei ran to her little brother's class during the passing period.

" Why'd he have to call me out so suddenly?"

Taiwan was having a good time in AP Calculus. It wasn't hard but it wasn't exactly easy either. She was acing the pop quiz ( yes they had a pop quiz on the first day of school, she has a really mean teacher, Ms. Portucon?) when she got the text; it was something like, " A weird girl needs your help. Go to W-11."

And so here she was, rushing halfway across the school. She arrived panting. Hong Kong looked annoyed.

" Why are you so late?"

" Well, excuse me for rushing halfway across the school to pick up some girl that you told me to!"

Hong Kong tried to hold back a smirk, Taiwan looked really funny every time she fumed.

" So who is it..._little_ brother?" said Taiwan, emphasizing the "little."

Hong Kong glared at her, it was Taiwan's turn to smile.

" Her." he muttered, pointing to the girl behind him.

Taiwan smiled sweetly at her.

" You're really pretty!" blurted the girl.

Taiwan blushed, she wasn't used to these compliments. She was also just about to say the same thing. There was something about this girl. She had a graceful feel to her.

" Thank you! You are too!"

The girl looked startled, then blushed too.

Hong Kong cleared his throat.

"If you don't mind, you guys can leave now!"

Taiwan sniffed and took Maylene's hand.

" Come on, you'll have a much better time with me!"

* * *

Me: so peeps, how's it going?

_Taiwan: This girl seems nice!_

_Me: Ya_

_Taiwan: I didn't really get to know her yet._

_Me: You will in the next chapter!_

_Taiwan: Review!_


	5. Boring Science

_Me: Hi guys!_

_Taiwan: You're finally back!_

_Me: You want me to be back?_

_Taiwan: No, I want you to let me meet the new girl!_

_Me: (sweatdrop) Oh, I see._

_Taiwan: Lotus xiao mei doesn't own Hetalia! Now hurry up and let me meet her!_

_Me: Yes ma'am. And Melza-chan, China and Korea have messages for you!_

* * *

**From Lotus-chan to Melza-chan: (Crying) *sniff* T-thank you for y-your s-support! (Dries eyes) And of course, Maylene will meet all the Asians, then some teachers. And then... I'll start taking requests! X3**

_**From China to Melza-chan: Don't worry Melza xiao mei, I'll never become like that kimchi-lover, aru. I don't claim things unless they're really actually mine!**_

_**From Korea to Melza-chan: Yes! I just knew my influence was great! After all, everything originated in Korea...even you!**_

_Me: Well, there you you go! AND…_

_**To Skye Eagle: Thank you for faving my story! Please leave a review if you can! I want to know what you and other people think about it, THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT! XD**_

_**To amichalap: Thank you for faving and following my story too! Please leave a review if you can! I want to know what you and other people think about it, THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT. XP**_

_Me: ( breaking down again ) I h-have such s-supportive people in m-my life!_

* * *

"...and then I laughed so hard when he started crying! He looked so funny! He won't admit it though."

Maylene listened to this new girl's stories about her childhood as they walked to science with another girl. The stories were pretty funny. Right now she was telling her about the time she accidentally threw away Leon's firecrackers.

" So, what's your name, sweety?" Hungary asked the new Asian girl.

Maylene blushed.

" Maylene."

" Awww, come on Maylene, you don't need to be so shy around Elizaveta and I ! It's Leon isn't it? Why, I oughta…" Taiwan huffed.

Maylene nodded, " Ok then, are your friends all pretty like you two?"

Hungary and Taiwan both exchanged looks and then burst out giggling.

" What?" Maylene protested. They _were_ pretty. Taiwan had beautiful wavy chocolaty brown hair that reached her a little above her waist. Hungary on the other hand have luscious caramel curls that hung over her waist.

The two older girls both nodded approvingly, this girl was so cute!

* * *

All three stepped into the classroom.

At the front, stood a man with crystal blue eyes, and wavy blond hair.

" Bonjour, Je M'appelle France." he said as he whipped out a rose.

Taiwan sputtered. " But I thought you taught cooking!"

" Honhonhon, _I do_, I am just a substitute for your human teacher!"

Hungary glared at him taking out her pan.

" If you try anything at all…" she warned.

France backed up quickly. " I never do anything, _mon cher _(my dear), I only spread _amour _(love)_!"_

Hungary sniffed with disdain. " Maylene, you might want to stay closer to us in this class!"

Maylene nodded uncertainly.

France suddenly spotted the new girl behind Taiwan and Hungary. He offered her the rose he was holding.

" _Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas un beau _(Why aren't you a beautiful one)."

Maylene rose an eyebrow and stared.

" Ummm, okayyyy?"

" You don't speak _français_? You should come with me after school."

Maylene opened her mouth to say something but Taiwan spoke out first.

" We don't need you to influence the poor girl! She already has to deal with my brother!" she said angrily.

Hungary nodded, eyeing the french man and still holding her pan.

" You didn't forget my special move, did you? The _bord brûlé_ ( burnt edge )," said Elizaveta with a sly smile.

France paled at the memory, how she had ruined his wonderful…he turned abruptly and walked back to the desk.

* * *

"Dinnnng!"

The bell rang as the students all filed out.

The three girls rushed out of the classroom. Maylene had a few questions.

" Why are there human teachers and students?" she started.

"That's because we want to see how our people act normally," Elizaveta answered.

" And why are the classes filled with people of different grades?"

" That only happens with us because we, countries or part of countries, really have no difference in us since we're are representations. Which reminds me, where do you represent? I know you're not human because you have a country aura*." Taiwan said.

Maylene tensed.

" I need to go to PE, thank you for your help."

With that, she rushed off, leaving the two older girls startled.

* * *

***Country auras are something only countries can see. Different countries have different auras. **

* * *

Me: Sorry these chapters are kind of short. I'll make it up to you guys by updating probably every two or three days.

Taiwan: I think I said something bad…

_Me: Don't worry, it's not your fault!_

_Taiwan: How do you know?_

_Me: Oops (Ignore) Please review!_


	6. PE

_Me: Korea, you suck!_

_Korea: Totally, like , being sucky orig-WAIT __**WHAT**__!?_

_Me: You made Melza-chan think she was living a lie! _

_Korea: Not my fault she originated __**from**_ _Korea._

_Me: You're hopeless! Apologize NOW! (bonks him with my bamboo flute)_

_Korea: OWW! Melza-chan, you've gotten me into a lot of trouble…_

_Me: (Fuming) I said to apologize!_

_China: Lotus xiao mei! Don't use that as a weapon! Your mother will get angry!_

_Me: Oh yeah, oops._

_Korea: (sneaking away)_

_Me: Get back here! You just ruined my cheesecake from Melza-chan! You'll never hear the end of this! (runs after him, waving bamboo flute)_

_China: (sigh) Children…Lotus xiao mei doesn't own Hetalia._

_**From Lotus-chan to Melza-chan: Korea ruined my cheesecake (pout)! Thank you for supporting me through the story! ( Who's your favorite character?)**_

_**From France to Melza-chan: It wounds my heart to hear that you would think such a thing. I was merely going to...teach the little girl a few things. With all my love to you Melza-chan, you should come to me after school, no? **_

_**To Monica Honda: Thank you for following my fic! I love your profile pic by the way. Are you a true reader? Please review if you can! Thank you for your support!**_

_**To akumaneko0510: Thank you for following and faving my story. Please review if you can! I want to know what you think about it! Thank you for your support!**_

_**To amichalap and Skye Eagle: I still haven't forgotten you guys! Please review my story if you can, thanks again!**_

* * *

Maylene felt guilty about what she did, It was definitely not what she wanted to do, she just had to. Could she tell them? No, it was better to leave them out of this.

She suddenly stopped in her tracks, then withered to the ground. She forgot to ask Taiwan and Hungary where the Gym was. She leaned against the wall, sulking.

" Excuse me, do you need help?" said a gentle and calm voice.

Maylene looked up and saw a young Asian man. She looked at him closely, he had a country aura...Japan?

Fear built up in her chest as she scrambled away.

" You," she seethed.

Japan looked confused.

" Have we met before?"

Maylene silently cursed herself for losing control. She straightened up and said " No, I just mistook you for someone else, I apologize for my rudeness."

Japan nodded.

" So, do you need any guidance? You should be in class by now."

Maylene remembered her problem and suddenly grew thankful he was here.

" Actually, I do. I'm new here so…" she said gesturing at the school.

Japan nodded again, understandingly.

" Which class do you need to go to?"

" Ummm, PE?"

Japan pointed to the direction she needed to go to and also handed her a school map.

" You'll probably need this for a while."

Maylene bowed about a thousand times before leaving him.

* * *

Hong Kong was nearly dead. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. One class with that mad-hatter was enough, but two? He dragged himself to PE and was about to walk into the gym when someone almost crashed into him.

Luckily, his reflexes were fast and turned around and stepped out of the way before that person did. When he saw who that person was, he died...mentally. It was Maylene. That crazy and weird girl who kept bothering him non-stop.

She caught her breath and looked up.

" Hi?"

Hong Kong didn't know what to do, so he walked to his class. Already knowing that Maylene would be following him.

" Hi, da ze!"

Oh great, he thought, as if one annoying person wasn't enough.

" Hey! Who's that cute chick behind you, da ze?" called Im Yong Soo."Ohhhh, you're growing up little boy! Got a girl, da ze!"

Hong Kong gritted his teeth.

Korea grinned as he stalked towards the girl.

" Hi! What's your name, da ze?"

The girl turned around, and then threw something at him.

" Oww!" he said. " Cute, but dangerous!"

" Oh, I'm so sorry! You startled me!" she said quickly as she plucked the needles off.

" It's alright! What's your name?"

" Maylene."

" You might want to watch out for Leon here. He can get pretty rough sometimes."

Maylene nodded.

" You're his...brother?"

" Well, I'm more of a cousin but Aniki always says we're close enough to be brothers and sisters!"

" Aniki?"

" Yep, China. The one that's so manly that he likes hello kitty."

Maylene's face turned grim.

" It's nice meeting you, what's _your_ name?"

" Im Yong Soo! But you can me the King of K-pop!"

Maylene nodded. She went to her class and saw a man with slicked back blond hair and hard blue eyes. And gosh...he must work out a lot. He didn't look much older than her but he did seem really mature looked really strict…She shrugged. How hard can PE be?

* * *

Hong Kong expected as much. Germany as a PE teacher was no surprise. He set down his stuff waiting for the bell to ring. Maylene plopped down next to him...like always.

* * *

China wanted to get out of class. He was really getting anxious. I mean sure he was a good student and all, being legit Asian and stuff. But he had a weird sensation. No, it was not the smiling Russian who sat next to him and kept "kolkolkolkol-ing" the poor human boy diagonally in front of them. He felt as if there was someone he he was really close to here. He needed to go to the high school.

* * *

Maylene made a mental note to herself as she ran her last lap. Don't wear silk clothing if she was going to get sweaty. Ever felt damp silk before? Not a good feeling. Panting, she fell beside the coach who nodded as he checked her off the list. She found Leon and walked towards him, still breathing heavily.

" How...are you...not even...sweating?"

He glanced at her, then shrugged.

It's not not fair! She thought.

Maylene walked away and went to get her stuff. Turning around she bumped into someone. A human girl, no country aura.

" I'm so sorry!" she said instinctively.

The human girl glared at her with disdain.

" You should be," she replied.

Maylene was shocked, so far no one was mean, not even Korea who she threw needles at. The human girl looked at her, then wrinkled her nose. Sure, she was pretty-black hair that hung to her waist and subtle touches of makeup-but her attitude…

Maylene walked off, ignoring the girl. There was bound to be a few people in this school that was not as friendly…

* * *

China was finally allowed to go out of class. He hurried towards the high school. When he arrived in the dojo like room, he found Japan already in there. He nodded towards his younger sibling. They were both already in their traditional outfit, aka the clothes they wore at home.

" I had a weird feeling in class today, aru."

Japan nodded.

" I met a new girl today, she seemed like one of us. I'm sure she was a country."

China looked thoughtful, he was sure there weren't anymore Asian countries.

" We'll find out soon, aru. We can meet her at lunch."

Japan spoke up. " Actually, she'll be here next period. I saw her schedule, she enrolled for martial arts."

* * *

_Me: Sorry for the delay guys!_

_China: Mmmm_

_Me: You don't even care._

_China: Actually, I do, aru. I need to meet the new girl. Something's bothering me,aru._

_Me: Read on to find out!_

_China: Review, aru._


End file.
